Portable electronic devices, such as portable telephones, laptop and tablet computers, are often carried in an enclosure such as a protective or decorative case or other carrying solution. One function of such an enclosure is to protect the device from surface scratches or other damage caused by objects that come into contact with the device.
Portable electronic devices that are carried in an enclosure for protection or other reasons are, however, more difficult for a user to access for usage. This difficulty has a greater impact when the user wishes to use the portable electronic device for a quick task. Users often have a desire to quickly write down various text information or images, a task which is easily accomplished with a pen or paper. A user may like to quickly jot down a sketch or write a note for later retrieval, but will avoid doing so with an electronic device due to the inconvenience of having to retrieve the device's carrying case or other carrying solution, and then handle the carrying case to withdraw the electronic device for use. Once the electronic device is taken out of the case, the user must turn it on, launch on app, and perhaps perform other tasks. This sequence of events lacks the convenience of a typical experience of jotting down a note with pen and paper
It has also been observed that the touch sensors used in many electronic device touch screens do not well support drawing images through stylus based input or finger sketching. These touch sensors sometimes have a low input resolution, particular on larger screens. The difficulty of using conventional touch screen inputs for stylus or finger sketching of images is a further impediment to a user's use of the portable electronic device to capture sketches or make handwritten notes.
Therefore, the usefulness of portable electronic devices is reduced due to the inconvenience of having to remove the device from a carrying solution and by difficulty in using their touch screens for stylus or finger sketching.